


Movie Night

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the Gallagher's and Mickey is invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Alright, Mick, pick your poison," Fiona beamed, holding three different DVDs out to him.

"Uh, what?" Mickey looked around and everyone was looking at him expectantly. The younger girl smiled and nodded in encouragement.

"Why does he get to pick? Why can’t we just watch Freddy versus Jason?" Carl whined through a mouthful of popcorn. Debbie snatched the bowl away, scowling at him before he could take more.

Fiona turned to her youngest brother with an exhausted look. “You know the rules, Carl: guests get to choose the movie on movie night.” She turned back to Mickey and rolled her eyes. Carl sucked his teeth and she snapped him a daring look.

"I just hope Frank got somebody else to tape’em. I couldn’t tell what the fuck we were watching last time," Kev chimed in.

"Not taped," Ian spoke up, partly to draw attention away from his sweating boyfriend beside him on the floor.

"No shit?" Veronica came in with more cups of soda.

"Yeah, they, uh…fell off a Best Buy truck." Lip grinned around his cigarette and bumped fists with Kevin.

"So, what’s it gonna be?" Fi brought it back to Mickey, catching the slight glance towards Ian.

Mickey finally shrugged and pointed to the one that looked like it would be the best, or at least better. Ian smiled at him and nodded approval.

"Battle Los Angeles, it is!" Fiona winked at the two of them and turned to put the movie in.

"Cool! Aliens!" Carl yelled excitedly, making guns with his fingers and shooting around the room.

"Carl, sit down! You almost knocked the drinks over!" Debbie chastised, pulling on his shirt. She turned to Mickey then, "Good choice, Mickey."

"Yeah, good choice, Mickey, "Ian teased, laughing when the dark-haired boy jabbed him in the side. He scooted closer, so their legs touched and the tension seemed to go out of him.

"Who’s in this?"

"White people, Kev," Vee answered.

"Isn’t Ne-yo in this?" Mickey suddenly said, making good on his promise to Ian earlier to ‘at least try’.

Once again, everybody turned to him, this time with different looks. Ian snorted, knowing all too well.

"You know Ne-yo?" Vee asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Mickey looked down a second and shrugged. “I may be the dirtiest white boy, but I’m not the whitest,” he gave her a slight grin, letting her know he wasn’t mad.

"Damn. I can’t say nothin’ without you Milkovich’s hearin’ it." She laughed and settled into the couch.

"Alright, everybody. Shut up! Movies on!" Fiona slid in beside Vee and Debbie. She looked over and accepted Ian’s nod of thanks with a smile.

Ian eyed Mickey to make sure he was okay before turning his attention to the screen. Mickey put his hand on Ian’s thigh and squeezed gently.


End file.
